


сон, предначертавший нам встречу

by papuzhek



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, OOC, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: AU, в которой Aqours не существовало, а Guilty Kiss были отдельной (профессиональной) айдол-группой.04/08/2019
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 2





	сон, предначертавший нам встречу

**Author's Note:**

> небольшая зарисовка.

однажды, мне приснился сон.

в нём я была счастливой 18-летней выпускницей. цветы, поздравления, аттестаты, одноклассники, друзья.

друзья… была в моем сне ещё одна девушка. ее улыбка всегда была до ушей, голубые глаза сияли. даже в этот, казалось бы, грустный день, они продолжали сверкать, словно лазуритный камень. помню, это был вечер. в вечернем солнце её пепельные волосы отливали красивым русым оттенком и создавалось впечатление, что её голова — то самое закатное светило.

мы стояли с ней в кабинете музыки. кажется, одни. вспоминали эти два года старшей школы (я перевелась во второй класс, закончив первый в другой школе), смеялись с, порой, глупых вещей, которые мы делали. ее смех был звонким и громким, по сравнению с моим, более сдержанным и тихим.

только кем она была для меня тогда? просто подругой? или, может, чем-то _большим?_ этого мне неизвестно, а может, я просто не помню этого.

_— рири, наше выступление сейчас!_

я и ещё две девушки состояли в небольшой группке с громким именем «guilty kiss», и в этот день нас пригласили поучаствовать в фестивале современной культуры. а что мы? а мы согласились — пиар лишним не бывает. возможно, пополним нашу армию маленьких демонов. окей, так их (фанатов) называет наш лидер, но это стало уже настолько привычным, что и я порой так выражаюсь.

надо бы сконцентрироваться на выступлении. только вот вся моя голова теперь забита мыслями о той загадочной девушке из моего сна.

*******

— ♪ _kowareyasuki~_! ♪ — дотягивала последние строки моя партнёрка в песне, и в конце концов мы встали в нашу фирменную стойку. наше небольшое, так называемое, дефиле завершилось. сейчас должна будет быть небольшая раздача автографов с фанатами, а потом можно будет расслабиться и заняться новой песней, текст которой уже довольно долго лежит в моей комнате. композитор из меня, может, и сносный, но в дедлайны я всегда не вписываюсь.

все проходило гладко, пока я не увидела девушку, которая была очень похожа на мою собеседницу из сна.

_— рири-сан, можно ваш автограф?_

такой же голос. совпадение?

_— кстати, вы мне кого-то очень сильно напоминаете._

да и ты тоже, дорогуша.

_— рико? это ты, верно?_

это определенно не совпадение. тот же голос, та же улыбка. кажется, я вспомнила _как_ ее звали.

_— йоу?_


End file.
